


Mystery Dance Partner

by asivvimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Party, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mysterious akaashi, smitten Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asivvimi/pseuds/asivvimi
Summary: While sipping his drink, he heard a silent call from one of the onlookers watching the dance. The same man from before had his head turned, his eye edging the corner of his mask, trying not to bring attention to himself.Bokuto’s stomach felt a little empty, his mouth a little dry, as he takes in the view from the bar. The dark curling hair under the mask caught Bokuto’s attention first, then the slender fingers holding the champagne glass in hand and the long legs holding him up in a sophisticated manner.The man’s matte gold jacket made him stand out, along with the matching gold mask. It was covered with feathered designs and had a sharp beak hiding the shape of his nose, but showed his beautiful eyes, the long lashes flickering in the light of the room.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Mystery Dance Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into howl's moving castle theme and so a Bokuaka masquerade was obviously the next step.

The room was glimmering with every shade of gold, the accented walls and trim filling the space around the ballroom floor. Elaborate chandeliers left a yellow glow, keeping the room warm and light, reflecting off the shimmering wood floors.

People were scattered across the room, a small orchestra played in the corner, swinging classical music through the crowd, touching each of the whispers and quiet conversations, a small clink of glass falling into the mixture of sounds every so often.

As Bokuto stepped into the room, he buttoned his jacket, a little nervous, preparing for an eventful night. Tonight, he wore his best suit, a dark grey jacket, grey shirt, and gold tie, matching the room and the elaborate mask on his face.

Tonight, everyone’s face was covered by masks of all shapes and sizes, some themed as animals, others covered in jewels. Bokuto’s was in the shape of a horned owl, his normally spiked hair was slicked back, the grey and black striping through to the back of his head.

He took a quick look across the room, seeing if he could hopefully recognize anyone. After he failed to find a familiar shape, he walked to the bar. A waiter made him a drink and he thanked him.

Before turning around a hand landed on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Well, looks like that mask isn’t going to help much, your hair is way too weird,” said a familiar voice.

“Ah, Kuroo, I was trying to find you.” Bokuto turned, a smile on his face as he looked towards his friend.

A crooked smirk played across the face in front of him, the rest of his features hidden underneath a black mask in the shape of a cat, gold patterns playing across the mask.

Next to him was a shorter man, his long hair styled for the evening. There was a white mask with similar gold accents to Kuroo’s under his arm and he was holding a drink in one hand and Kuroo’s arm with the other.

“Oh, how are you Kenma?” asked Bokuto, a little loud from excitement, causing a couple people to look over.

“I’m fine,” Kenma responded as he pushed into Kuroo’s side from the attention and gave an annoyed look but a small smile hit the corner of his mouth.

“You know, we’re not supposed to use names tonight, dumbass,” Kuroo said with a chuckle.

“Oh, right.” Bokuto put a hand on the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile.

Both cats wore matching suits; they were white with black trim, adding to the aesthetic of the party. The two had invited Bokuto, saying a friend with money had organized it.

The party had been discussed for over a month with anticipation, since getting suits, masks, and the mystery of the host was leaving everyone on edge, searching for the answer.

He had to be loaded, being able to rent out an entire castle, waiting staff, expensive tasting food, and an open bar for the large group of guests.

For a while Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma found a place to talk, enjoying the air of the room, the music effecting their mood more than they realize as their conversation became quiet between the three of them.

The dance floor was completely in rhythm, couples swinging through the space in time with the rest of the group, moving like clockwork.

As Bokuto talked, his eyes wandered the room, looking at the intricate outfits and walls. He watched the couples play across the floor, dresses flowing with their movements, the violins convincing feet to move at their tempo.

Bokuto caught a pair of eyes staring at him when he looked at the crowd, a tall man in the back of the room and not speaking to anyone, looking intently right into Bokuto. For a second of surprise Bokuto held his eyes, but the man quickly faded from view, leaving him lost.

Bokuto went back to the conversation, trying to ignore the mistaken eye contact, thinking he might’ve imagined that moment.

Kenma was quietly talking about the food, pointing out what he thought was good to Kuroo and letting him try it off his small plate. The air around the two was intimate and warm, making Bokuto feel a little awkward.

“I’m going to grab another drink,” Bokuto said. Kuroo sent a small glance in between his and Kenma’s conversation as Bokuto walked towards the bar.

While leaning on the bar, he asked for another drink, then looked to the person next to him. He said hello, but they walked away, making Bokuto feel a little defeated.

Letting out a sigh, he turned to watch the dancing from the closer view, each person fitting into the puzzle and perfectly performing each step with grace. There was a small crowd watching and the band played from the other side for the dancers to fall in line with the notes. The rich sound of strings and pipes played a soft and melancholy sound, making Bokuto’s mood follow with it.

While sipping his drink, he heard a silent call from one of the onlookers watching the dance. The same man from before had his head turned, his eye edging the corner of his mask, trying not to bring attention to himself.

Bokuto’s stomach felt a little empty, his mouth a little dry, as he takes in the view from the bar. The dark curling hair under the mask caught Bokuto’s attention first, then the slender fingers holding the champagne glass in hand and the long legs holding him up in a sophisticated manner.

The man’s matte gold jacket made him stand out, along with the matching gold mask. It was covered with feathered designs and had a sharp beak hiding the shape of his nose, but showed his beautiful eyes, the long lashes flickering in the light of the room.

The man’s attention went back to the dance floor, making Bokuto watch with him from across the room. Taking a deep breath, and swallowing the rest of his drink, he moved toward the action of the dancers, where the man was standing.

Soft voices and beautiful music gained volume as he walked towards the mystery figure. Bokuto fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket, thinking of what to say to the man, something that could impress him. He spent a little too long in his head and from excitement, he moved quickly to meet the man, almost running into him.

The man with the gold suit turned, immediately rendering Bokuto useless. The gunmetal grey-blue eyes hidden in the mask stopped everything from functioning as he lost himself in their sharp and beautiful color.

A solid moment of eye contact was held between the two of them, and the music seemed to stop, along with the small talk around the two men.

“H-hey…” was all that could come out of Bokuto’s mouth, instantly making him regret it. A blank face met his slight smile, completely expressionless.

“Hello,” he responded. Bokuto could feel a shiver from hearing the man’s voice, it was soft and deep.

The man turned back towards the dancing moving to the side for Bokuto to stand next to him. Bokuto cleared his throat a little, trying to prepare his voice for his next line.

“Pretty cool party, no?” he said, looking at the mask next to him.

“Sure, it’s pretty interesting,” said the man, taking a sip of his champagne. Bokuto couldn’t help his eyes from looking at his lips, taking in every detail, but he quickly stopped himself, puffing out his chest a little and closing his eyes.

“I’ve never really gone to parties like this before, but it’s an interesting change.”

The sharp eyes looked at him, making Bokuto jump a little, unsure if he said the wrong thing.

“Do you dance?” asked the man. Bokuto felt his chest tighten, trying not to seem too eager he responded.

“Yeah, but it’s been a while,” he said.

The man in the gold suit set his drink down on a nearby table and made his way back to Bokuto. With a swift and elegant gesture, he held a hand out towards Bokuto.

“Shall we?” he asked. Bokuto’s eyes gleamed with anticipation, awe struck at the view in front of him.

“Absolutely,” he said, a little loud. The expressionless face across from him earns a small crack of a smile, barely noticeable, but Bokuto had studied the man’s lips so much in the last minute or so of conversation that he was able to see it.

The next song was timed perfectly with their entrance, the man in gold had known exactly when to move towards the new melody.

As the group of guests gave a bow, Bokuto bowed with them, never missing a second of eye contact with the stranger across from him.

With one swooping movement, Bokuto moved his hand into the man’s in front of him, his feet feeling light with suspense. The man returned the gesture, holding onto Bokuto’s shoulder, then the music started to pick up and the first step swayed them into the song.

Bokuto’s steps held every thought in his head, not wanting to mess up the dance with the beautiful man. Only a few times did he add an extra step or two, but he tracked right back into rhythm, the man helping him move back into count with him.

Bokuto’s bright eyes wouldn’t let go of the cool dark ones across from him, the cool hand in his making him feel lighter than air. Through the song, the steps became second nature, as he lost track of everything except his mystery partner.

Everything about the man was intoxicating in Bokuto’s mind, the way he stepped was relaxed and calculated, every movement was perfected to a “t” long before practiced in his action.

Just like before, the room went quiet, the space around them faded into nothing as they danced with each other. Question after question that played into Bokuto’s mind was pushed away at the event happening before him, as the world was stuck in an endless breath.

The quiet voice from before broke the silence between them.

“This song is beautiful, no?” asked the dark-haired man in Bokuto’s grasp.

“Yeah, its lovely,” Bokuto lied, unable to remember the notes behind the dark curls.

The wave of sound started to leak back into their space, as he finally hears the melody in full, their waltz was perfectly timed even if Bokuto had been leading without hearing the music.

A few more steps and the song faded away into the background, slowing down the steps and bringing the two men to a halt.

Bokuto felt the long fingers leave his and a sorrowful breath left him after losing the touch of his elegant hands.

The two bowed to each other and stepped back into the crowd as they clapped away until the next song started.

Bokuto looked to the side for a second after accidently bumping into someone and apologizing. When he returned his gaze to the spot the man was in, there wasn’t anyone there, not a single trace of his dance partner in sight.

He did a few turns of the space near him, but nothing was found that could convince someone Bokuto had danced with another person.

A little confused and saddened, Bokuto made his way towards where his friends had been talking, keeping his eyes on the crowd and hoping to spot the gold suit again.

When he found the spot he’d been standing in before, the couple had left, but in the corner where a doorway led further into the castle, he saw the two make their way silently into privacy. Bokuto sighed, finding a chair to sit in, unsure what to do with himself.

His eyes drifted through the warm colors across the room, taking in the night. He wouldn’t be able to forget it.

He remembered how his feet still felt light from the dance that had ended only a short while ago, the sharp and calculated look from his dance partner, the long legs that swayed with his in a simple pattern that repeated into the violin’s melody.

His thoughts ended with a shape moving swiftly through the room, weaving about the guests and mysterious characters.

No one took notice of him, he was completely invisible, but Bokuto couldn’t understand why. His eyes were glued to the man one more time, watching him leave the other side of the room.

As the gold jacket left Bokuto’s sight, he stood quickly, making his way quickly across the room and holding the now-empty doorway in his gaze.

The room next to the ballroom was dark, uninviting, and cold next to the yellow and gold hues.

Bokuto took in the space, looking for possible routes the man would’ve taken, when he heard a door close from upstairs.

Running, Bokuto rushed up the stairs, not wanting to lose his chance.

He walked slower through the hall, the dramatic railing traced his palm as he took in the sight of the giant chandelier next to him, unlit, but shining from moonlight behind Bokuto’s silhouette.

Turning his head towards the blue light, two large French doors held the view of the night sky. Stars shimmered through the dark blue of the night, the curtains flew back down from the door pushing air inside after closing only moments ago.

Making his way over, Bokuto stepped quietly, taking in the surroundings. His eyes were mainly focused on one detail, the shape of a tall man leaning over a balcony on the other side of the glass panes.

Quietly Bokuto opened the door, moving next to the man, leaning onto the balcony with him and taking in the night sky.

He looked next to him, the sharp, cool eyes that held a plethora of thoughts looked back at his, they balanced a small detail of surprise and astonishment.

“Hopefully, I’m not intruding,” said Bokuto, feeling a bit unsure if he overstepped the privacy of the moment.

“No,” was sent back in a volume just above a whisper. “Not at all.”

A flurry of wings sprouted in Bokuto’s stomach and he forced himself to look back up into the moon’s light.

“Well, that’s good.” He took a second before saying, “I was wondering where you wondered off to…”

A small half-chuckle, half-breath broke in between them and Bokuto looked back over to see a smirk on the mystery man’s face, his cheeks flushed from the sight.

“I wasn’t sure if I should stay, I guess,” said the man. He continued to look towards the sky, the reflection of light hitting his view.

“Well, I want you to stay. Please,” Bokuto blurted out. He held his lips together after saying that, hoping he didn’t sound ridiculous.

Instead, the man held his smirk, then looked right into Bokuto, making his arms feel like putty.

“But you don’t even know my name…”

Bokuto’s flush stayed on his face as his eyes widened a little.

“Well, what is it?”

“I can’t just tell you that, isn’t this a masquerade ball?”

A smile worked its way across Bokuto’s face. He hadn’t expected that answer from him.

“Well, how about we make a deal?”

“Oh?” asked the man, leaning back up from the question. Bokuto followed, bringing his hand up towards the man, mimicking the same movement he watched only a little while ago.

“How about another dance and you tell me your name?”

The man pondered for a second, his eyes reflecting his calculations as he eyed Bokuto.

“I suppose.”

With the answer, Bokuto stepped closer, placing his hand on the man’s side, and grabbing his hand. He had done so without thinking, without taking a second for the moment to pass, not wanting the man to disappear another time.

The man once again returned the gesture, standing in place waiting.

“There’s no music…” he said in a whisper. Bokuto smiled.

“Ah well,” he whispered back, and stepped forward, the man’s leg moving back in sync with his.

The fell back into a silent tune, making their own rhythm across the balcony; not a single mistake was made by Bokuto as he lost himself into a fake tempo. The swaying and circling of their movements was dramatic. A few times it would slow, holding the moment’s potential; sometimes, a swing would be fast, passionate, and unexpected. At the end of the song, Bokuto picked up the man, twirling in a circle before placing him back onto the ground, leaving the two to catch their breath and look at each other.

The moon shined onto the black curls of the mystery partner, the gold mask and suit shimmering in the light, making it impossible for Bokuto to look anywhere else.

“Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji,” he said in a low voice. Bokuto smiled, taking in the name, the words sounding as beautiful as he looked.

“Would you like to know mine?” asked Bokuto, waiting excitedly for Akaashi’s response.

“Well, that wasn’t technically part of the deal. You only asked for my name, I never asked for yours.”

Bokuto’s chest sank, unsure of the meaning behind the man’s words.

“Do you not want to know my name?”

Another small half laugh escaped Akaashi’s lips,

“Let’s make another deal,” he said, looking intently at Bokuto.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Bokuto responded.

“If I can kiss you, then I can get a name?” he asked, bluntly through the request, but earnest intent was behind his words. Bokuto’s butterflies rapidly increased with the surprise.

“Sure,” he said quietly, swallowing his nerves.

Akaashi stepped closer, placing a hand on Bokuto’s neck and leaning in, Bokuto leaning with him.

Shivers ran down his spine as Akaashi’s long fingers brushed his hair, feeling the breath hitting his face before contacting the beautiful lips that had caught his eyes all night.

A soft press from Akaashi lead into a passionate one. Even if his face showed no emotion, this definitely did, and Bokuto took in every word unsaid from tonight and returned them to Akaashi’s soft lips quietly.

The light fizzle of champagne played on his lips and into Bokuto’s mouth, the flavor sparking excitement in him. Bokuto’s hands held onto Akaashi’s sides, as Akaashi continued to play with Bokuto’s hair on his neck, tickling him every so often. They held their new dance for a few minutes, unable to leave the other out of the intoxication of their partner.

It came to a stop as Akaashi leaned back, moving away to look at Bokuto’s eyes, a light shimmered in their cool color.

Bokuto let out a breath, looking back at Akaashi, wanting to move back towards his face.

“Bokuto, I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

Akaashi mimicked Bokuto, taking in the new information.

“Thank you,” he added, making a smile spread across Bokuto’s face.

“So, should I make another deal, or can I ask more about you?” Bokuto asked, sitting on the railing. Akaashi sat with him, his cool stature relaxing a little.

“I might make another deal, but I can answer a few questions for a few answers in return.”

The two spent a while talking, asking all sorts of questions about each other, some random, a few about the night, or how the other knew how to dance.

Every opportunity was taken by Bokuto, wanting to fill all the empty spaces he didn’t know about the man. He realized a few times he would get a little too excited, having to patiently wait for Akaashi to catch up with answers.

Even if Akaashi was cool and sophisticated, he held an inviting air. Normally, someone who was more distant made it hard for Bokuto to connect with, unsure if they actually enjoyed his company. But the random smile or reassuring answer held him completely in place, a few times even able to get another small laugh out of the man.

Hours went by as the two talks, the moon slowly moving across the sky with the stars sparkling behind them.

Just as the impossibly perfect conversation paused, a small knock approached from the door.

“Sir, a call is waiting for you,” said a butler, making a jolt go through Akaashi’s frame. Bokuto looked at the man, surprised. After learning so much about him, Akaashi had failed to mention who he was to the host or how he had heard of the party, and now Bokuto could see why.

Akaashi moved towards the door, then stopped abruptly, turning back to look into Bokuto’s face.

“I’ll be back,” he said, his soft voice fading into the dark room, once more making the air around Bokuto grow cold.

Bokuto walked back to the main room. Only a fraction of the guests was here, the music slow and calming to match the room’s fading energy. Sitting on a chair, Bokuto looks at his feet, recounting the details he’d learned of the mystery man.

Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji.

What a gorgeous sound.

Bokuto took another look around, seeing if there were familiar guests, but not successfully recognizing anyone. Kuroo and Kenma were long distracted somewhere else, too caught up in each other to think about their friend.

He watched the strings echo the sounds through the room, the sound louder than before with less people blocking the noise. Small voices echoed with it, a laugh or two whispering the walls new secrets.

He brought his eyes back down while waiting patiently for Akaashi. The floor shined under his shoe, catching the warm light and distracting Bokuto from his thoughts. He studied the hues held in the glazed wood.

Slowly a shadow played over the hardwood, making his eyes move up.

A hand was open in front of his face, inviting him to stand.

“I should probably explain myself a little more. My apologies, Bokuto,” said the soothing voice. Bokuto took his hand, an uncontrollable smile playing against his mouth as he looked into the startling eyes across from his.

“How about we take a walk? I could show you some more rooms of the place.”

“Sure, sounds enchanting,” Bokuto teased a little, but genuinely enthralled to join Akaashi’s arm with his.

The two walked through the halls, Bokuto mesmerized by the interior’s design. The paintings were gigantic and classic, calling for attention, the trims and details of each room resonating with each other. Most rooms were dark, the blue night being the only light source in their empty beauty.

Slowly, Akaashi answered the questions of before that paced Bokuto’s brain, without him even asking. His gentle voice echoed the empty spaces they passed through, every sound leaving his mouth trapping Bokuto’s attention.

Their soft footsteps echoed in an elegant dining room as Bokuto was told how Akaashi was the host of the party. A good friend of his had begged for a gathering, saying that Akaashi needed to make more friends and hopefully find someone interesting. He had set up a large venue in the hopes of grabbing a lot of people’s attention and the themed celebration was a way for him to make introductions easier, since normally he would be too nervous to engage in large social interactions.

Bokuto couldn’t hold back his surprise that the suave and graceful mystery man had been nervous the whole night. Bokuto was too awestruck to see the quiet energy now emitting from Akaashi.

At the end of the dining room Bokuto stopped moving forward, holding Akaashi next to him. A breath was held between them both as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Bokuto’s hands moved slowly, delicately, not wanting to break the porcelain features in front of him.

“Could I…” he asked in a whisper, his fingers grazing Akaashi’s cheek softly, making a small shiver play through Akaashi, his fingers grasping the edge of his jacket from nerves.

“Let’s make another deal,” he said matching Bokuto’s movement, his graceful hand edging the corner of his mask.

Together they untied the strings behind their heads, revealing each other’s faces.

Bokuto held in a breath, unable to believe the man in front of him could be any more handsome.

Akaashi’s eyes explained everything playing in his mind. His face was just as calm and collected as any other time, but a pink hue edged the corner of his cheekbone.

“You’re stunning,” escaped Bokuto’s lips.

“So are you,” Akaashi responded almost immediately

Together they fell back into each other, reenacting the kiss like before, falling deeper into each other with the passing hours of the enchanting night.

**Author's Note:**

> some photo refs of the boys for the outfits I pictured them in, the colors were more coordinated in my head
> 
> Akaashi: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgentwith.com%2Fproduct%2Fgentwith-ventura-gold-slim-fit-tuxedo%2F&psig=AOvVaw2Iat9Gl8DTlbkW83SEq3TW&ust=1611488174396000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCrjrT7se4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pngitem.com%2Fmiddle%2FixJJmwo_welcome-to-the-masquerade-owl-mask-transparent-hd%2F&psig=AOvVaw1a20XEFz8_7xvJaExTnQDZ&ust=1611488673034000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIjsoqH9se4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO
> 
> Bokuto: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2F32741638271.html&psig=AOvVaw3K9_PHw3aMNqRyPOl0YD3W&ust=1611488230122000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMiyydH7se4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABB9  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fes.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F469429961159898412%2F&psig=AOvVaw1a20XEFz8_7xvJaExTnQDZ&ust=1611488673034000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIjsoqH9se4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD
> 
> Kuroo and Kenma: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F157626055681813601%2F&psig=AOvVaw3G8Fo6GUCEtReklKvsvDn9&ust=1611488627636000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjKtov9se4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAF


End file.
